A New school
by 43InuAsha
Summary: A New school for the gang but wait Sesshomaru is coming too. What a nightmare. Strange pairing late. Kikyou Bashing YAY soon. Pleas read an Review. This is a odd story with mild cussing. Huh the school hates demons opps i already said to much.oh hold
1. A new year

This is a new story based on the future just to warn you sadly I didn't create Inuyasha thought I wish I did.

Inuyasha : I hope you know what you are doing

Author : I always know what i am doing you half mutt

Inuyasha : I hate you so much

Author: as do I

* * *

" Destiny wake up" said a teenage girl with dark blue eyes and light blond hair as she shook her step sister awake if she didnt hurry they would be late. 

" No i need sleep and you cant make me wake up you idiot" mummbled A teenager with long brown with silver highlights thought out. Her eyes were a violet with gold specks.

" Oh yes i can" Said the blond before she flipped the bed over.

" Lucy i will get you for this" said destiny as she stared at her sister after she got out from under the bed.

" well hurry up the school wont wait for you." said Lucy as she walked around the house to get her school supplies.

" Who ever said 8 am classes were good is going to pay" Mummbled Destiny as she changed into a black t shirt with Evanscence written in red letters on the front with a black denim skirt with fish netting going up to her knees.

Lucy sporting all pink had left to meet up with her cheerleaders.

Destiny was Lucys adoped sister that her father had gotten after he died she was treated like a slave by her adoped mother.The two family members didnt talk unless it was to insult each other.

Destiny grabbed her skates and her pack and went on her way. To the first day of the last year in high school.

* * *

On the way to school destiny went to buy lunch for herself and her friends being carful to grab a bottle of super hot sause before paying. Then she put her head phones on and cranked her mp3 player full blast and listened to hard core rock until they got to school. When she had arrived to the school her heard people whispering about the group of new students that had arrived just moments before herself.

When she had gotten on the hallway the speakers turned on and said " Destiny, Lucy, Aira, Asha, Michele come the the office as soon as possible"

* * *

Sorry it is so short this is just the intro to the story the Inuyasha group including Sesshomaru will come in. Soon i already have it all written out. you will learn about the hot sause tomarrow. hehehe.

Inuyasha: you just dont want to type anymore admite it.

Author: What my hands are tired typing for so long makes my head hurt.

Sesshomaru: Stupid humans

Author: i am not a human you mutt or do you want me to call you father

Sesshomaru: No not dad anything but dad (right eye twitches)

Author: see ya for now


	2. The Meeting

This is the second chapter sorry for the wait it was my birthday a few days ago. I am so happy.

Destiny: oh and by the way my friend here doesnt own anything.

Author : But I will someday MUHAHAHA. If i did i would be rich but sadly i am not Wimpers

Lucy: Oh now you did it.

Destiny: Why you takes out sword you want to test that theory.

Lucy: AHHHHHHH

* * *

When Destiny and the others finally arrived Destiny saw the principle with five new students and knew what she would have to do. 

" Good you are all hear" Said the Principle " you are going to escort these new students until they understand were all their classes are" Then he pointed to the group of students" Destiny you will be helping Sesshomaru . No have no choice that is why it is called school on you choice" Then he pointed to a tall person with long silver hair with golden eyes and he was wearing dark blue pants and a long Black Tee shirt.

" Oh come on teach. you know i hate doing this and every year you make me that is what some people call RUDE" When Destiny finished she walked out of the room with Sesshomaru silently following. He smirked at how she had acted to the principle no less.

Then she sighed she had sensed him following her for sometime." What locker do you have"

Sesshomaru looked at the papers and said " 108"

" Damn. He got me back. Damn" She silently mumbled as she walked up to her locker 108.

" You shouldnt cuss in school you could get expelled" Said Sesshomaru

" What Eve if they inforced that rule then i would have been kicked out a long time ago." Replied as she ran into her friend named Kat " Hey Kat whats up"

" Were is our consert again i completly lost the address and the directions AGAIN" she said sounding defeated. Kat was about 5.9 with blond hair with black highlights that complimented her dark almost black eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with a blood red skull and crossbones on it with a black shirt with fish netting up to her knees.

" Fine i will give you a ride i cant have my base player being late for the biggest concert to this date" Said Destiny as she ignored Sesshomaru like he was a wall.

" you are in a band" Said Sesshomaru as interst crept into his voice.

" Why would you care" Destiny snapped

Sesshomaru didnt say anything. Destiny saw Michele walk out of the office with a girl that was about 5.6 with brown hair and eyes. She was wearing light blue jeans and a pure hot pink shirt. Destiny shook with the urge to throw up how she dispised the color pink.Michele was pale in his black outfit.

" Whats the matter" Destiny asked as concern in her voice

" I have to share my locker with a preppy girl" He winced as he thought of his locker covered with cute stuffed kittens then he stuck out his tongue.

" Ha ha at least you dont have the person with a icicle up his Ass" Said Destiny

the two new students looked at each other and shook their heads and saw another person come out of the office she was followed by a a boy that was laughing because he had heard what Destiny had said.

" Hey i didnt know you were a guild Aira." She said to another one of her frinds as she came out from behind the laughing boy.She was 5.7 with dark brown hair with blue highlights. Her eyes were a sky blue that changed color when she was in other moods. She was wearing a simple black tank top with a pair of shorts. The boy was laughing was like a duplicate of Sesshomaru exept he was shorter then Sesshomaru and he was wearing all red.

Aira put her head on michele's shoulder and whistpered " I'm doomed" this made the group of friends burst out laughing.

" Its ok. Its ok" said Destiny after she had control of her laughter.

" Cant wait for tonight" Aira said her emotions changing in a bling of an eye.

" You will do great you voice rivals that of a goddess" Said Destiny as she smirked

" As dones yours" Aira Said as she looked down at the two prayer beads bracelets, in the color of red and green, you could just tell she was blushing at the comment.

" What are the names of your charges" asked Destiny

" Kagome" Said Michele

" Inuyasha" Said Aira as she put a cold mask on her emotions but you could still see them in her eyes.

" Mine has the name of Sango" Said Asha. She was Aira twin sister they looked identical exept her around her neck she had a necklace that had a snake on it instead of the prayer beads. I mean you could only tell them apart is from the color of their eyes which were golden but they also changed with her emotions turning darker or lighter in shade.

The girl Sango that was following her was about 5.6. She was wearing light blue jeans and a light pink tank top. She had brown. curly hari with dark blue eyes.

" I wonder who "She" has to deal with" Said Destiny as she thought of her step sister

" Mostlikly the leach, Miroku" Said Inuyasha apsent mindly.

" Excuse me were we talking to you. Mutt" Said Aira as she stared Inuyasha awith no emotions excaping her cold mask even her eyes held no emotion " Man and you are a preppy person to or i would kick you ass"

"Why you i am no prep or a mutt you wacky goth" restorted Inuyasha smuggly.

DING - DONG

" Damn you are saved by the bell. We will finish this Argument in gym were i can really kick you ass" said Aira " See ya in gym have fun in homeroom" then she hurried to her locker forgeting that she shared her locker with the boy she had just had an argument with. Everyone had their charges follow them after they said they would meet up in second hour.

" Sesshomaru follow me" Said Destiny as she walked to her locker and let Sesshomaru drop off his bag then they hurried off to thier homeroom. They sat in the back row. Sesshomaru to her left and someone else to her right. That is when someone make a unexpected person made a appearance.

* * *

Author: A am so sad noone is reviewing Sobbs

Aira: come on some one be nice review we will give you a cookie picks up box of cookies

Destiny: Give me back my cookies i knew you took them give them back this instant

Aira: RUNN AWAYY

Destiny: Oh no you dont Takes out sword

Author: This is going to pretty well write more soon.

Sesshomaru: This is a very disfunctional family

Author: Shut it or i will call your brother. The half breed

Inuyasha: LEAVE ME ALONE

Author: More soon i promise just please be nice and read and review.


	3. Authors note

I am soo soo sorry bu me and my family are in the middle of a move so from now on i wont be able to get on the computer for long periods of time until we are settled in and my computer gets the internet. please dont be made at me that i didnt talk to everyone about this sooner.

Asha: Please dont be mean on her but she was having a blast torturing she younger siblings.

Author: Well only a little hehehe.I will write more as soon as i can.


End file.
